


Life Doesn't Have to be Shit

by rosethornhowell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, phanfic, rosethornhowell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosethornhowell/pseuds/rosethornhowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“They both looked at eachother in their heart eyes. This was something both of them never thought would happen even a week ago but now it was happening. It felt great, and they didn’t want it to end.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Doesn't Have to be Shit

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This fic does mention Social Anxiety so if I get anything wrong I am so sorry! Otherwise, this is family friendly fluff

Dan Howell was a regular customer at ‘Big Donut’, the local donut shop. In fact, he was a little too regular. He always seemed panicked and pale when he visited and always bought the ‘Everything Box’ (A baker's dozen of all kinds of flavors) twice each and every day. Phil Lester, one of the people working at ‘Big Donut’, was concerned as usual. “Maddie, are you sure he’s okay?” he said. “Well, at least he’s our number one customer.” Maddie, an employee, replied. “The more revenue the better.” “Look Phil, I know you're concerned for the regular, but there is nothing we can do.” said Tyler, another employee. (They always referred the frequent customer as ‘the regular’.) “I think it would only do worse if we tried anyway because he runs away as soon as he has his food.” “I know but…” said Phil. Conversations like this happen every day, but no one knows what to do about it.

That night Phil was fed up with this shit. He wanted to help the regular. He could barely help it. He didn’t even know why, but it felt like destiny to help him. He decided it was pointless hesitating so much and that he would try to talk to the binging boy when he would come back tomorrow.

\---

Dan walked into ‘Big Donut’ as usual. Tyler put his hand on Phil's back to stop him from taking action. However, the decision to help was a promise. “Excuse me.” said Phil. “You seem to come here a lot.” He hadn’t planned out what he would say. The boy looked at him like he was crazy. “No, no, ah.” he said. “Listen, if there is anything I can do to help I can try to help.” said Phil, rushed and confused. “N, no thanks. I’m fine.” “You're not.” said Phil. Dan stared at him. There was a long pause. “I would like the everything box please.” said the regular.

Later that day, the regular came back surprisingly. Phil was quite happy seeing him again. “Sorry about earlier.’ said the regular. “I get a little nervous around people.” The regular took a deep breath of relief. “Oh no please, it was my fault for initiating.” said Phil “Everything box?” “No, I don’t plan on ordering now.” said the regular. “My name’s, Dan” “The names Phil” said Phil (duh). “Cool.” said Dan before walking out. All the employees of the shop looked at him as if he were a genius. The boy, Dan, seemed untouchable, but somehow he might not be the person they thought he was.

\---

Dan started becoming more relaxed when he entered. He still entered frequently, looking a little pale and nervous. But once he was there things were a bit better. He and Phil even had short conversations sometimes. Half the time, he would even order. He would just treat the place as a place to calm himself down and relax. He seemed more like all the other customers now. Despite this, Phil wanted to take things to another level. He didn’t have that many friends and wanted to know the mysterious Dan. He wanted to know everything. His aesthetic, favorite food, clothing item, everything. He wanted him and Dan to know each other so well they won’t have any secrets between each other. Phil needed a roommate anyway.

\---

Dan was excited to know he could talk to someone. He felt like he was Demi-social. Social only after you get to know the person after a while, like his fish getting used to the new wallpaper in the tank. He still had his social anxiety though. It was still really bad and life was still shit, but this Phil guy at the donut shop might help him out in ways he could never imagine. Like getting to know other people in other social situations. Dan almost gasped at the very thought! A whole new world was open! Was it even?! There is still hope anyway! Dan was surprised on the unusual positivity ringing in his head.

He had an idea. Brilliant. Unexpected. Might not even work. Whatever. Pokémon GO. Dan was previously afraid to use the app because it involved going outside and interacting, but he figured now that he might have a friend it could work. Should he get special outfits? Cosplay as his trainer? He didn’t know the answer, but he will have to see.

\---

Dan made Phil a card so that he wouldn’t get nervous up front. In fact, the note will be hidden in cash. All he had to do was-

Dan felt like he was outside of his very body. He was breathing heavily and started feeling weak and bit dizzy. He was just outside the shop, visible to the other customers via window. He tried to walk away but might as well not be because he was moving so slowly, as if drunk. The only thing that could comfort him as a lowercase a in cursive handwriting. Phil noticed this, and quickly rushed out to see the pale Dan he thought he once knew. But it was too late. As-

“Dan?” “Dan? Can you hear me” Dan weakly opened his eyes to a room he had never seen before. It wasn’t like a hospital room. Wait, why a hospital room? Dan always suspected that after you wake tired with a person beside you as you lie in a bed but it wasn’t. It was an ordinary bedroom, with a “Buffy the vampire slayer” poster, “Attack on Titan” figures, and other nerdy merch. He didn’t watch Buffy, but he liked AoT. “Thank goodness.” said Phil. “You had a bad panic attack.” “Oh. Sorry.” said Dan, a bit shakily. “It’s fine. Do you want anything. Rest? Food? Drink?” said Phil. “Water would be nice.” “Nothing else?” There was a pause. Dan didn’t really know what he wanted. He wanted to be alone but be with Phil at the same time. He just sat there in silence. “I have Crunchyroll if you want.” said Phil. “Sure.” said Dan. “Which anime?” asked Phil. There was yet another pause as Dan had a cheeky idea. “Your lie in April.”

“Never heard of it.”

“Wikipedia.”

They laughed.

So they watched Your Lie in April (which is a fantastic anime by the way) and they both cried a bit. Dan chose this anime because it was pretty romantic and a bit cheche but was one of the best he’s ever seen. “I’m sorry.” said Dan “About the panic attack.” “No no it’s perfectly fine. Without it, we wouldn’t be here now!” said Phil. He didn’t plan on saying the last part, but maybe it was the best part. They both looked at each other in their heart eyes. This was something both of them never thought would happen even a week ago but now it was happening. It felt great, and they didn’t want it to end.

“Maybe this could last forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow you actually read it until the end! I'm surprised! If you want more of LDHtbS let me know as well as fic prompts for the future. Thanks for wasting your time.


End file.
